The present invention relates in general to housing assemblies and in particular to an improved, weather-resistant, one-piece housing assembly especially suited for miniaturized electrical or electronic apparatus which requires no additional fasteners for assemblage of the overall structure and wherein a hidden latching arrangement provides protection from unauthorized entry into the interior of such apparatus but, if breached, effects a visual indication that access has been effected.
Housing assemblies for miniaturized electrical or electronic apparatus which utilize molded plastic component parts are, of course, known in the art. For the most part, however, such assemblies require somewhat elaborate interfitting with one another and are maintained in the assembled relation by screws or other fasteners and, in most instances, require the use of special tools of some sort.
Not only is it time consuming to secure each of such fastener devices, but they are quite easily misplaced or lost. Moreover, the very presence of such fastener devices often invite disassembly of the apparatus by unauthorized individuals, such as a curious employee, being but a mere temporary custodian of the apparatus. Nonetheless, partial access must be available for simple battery replacement from time to time. Obviously, it should be possible to effect the latter without disassembly of the housing proper.
Additionally, if not otherwise discouraged, mere users or custodians may, and frequently do, effect unauthorized entry into the interior of the radio apparatus which may well result in damage to delicate component parts. Unauthorized entry should be discouraged by all but certain skilled repair or maintenance personnel. Moreover, it would be a significant advantage to have some visual indication left in evidence whenever such authorized entry is made into the interior of radio housing. The prior art devices frequently exhibit little, or in some cases, no shock mounting for the internal radio chassis and assembly at all. Insufficient shock mounting can prove disasterous in terms of reliability since rough handling and droppage can quite likely be guaranteed to occur.